Chaos Forest
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Animals in a chaotic forest. They are bound to get crazy especially when mating season shows up. Naruto the fox and Sasuke the wolf.
1. Prologue

_**I know this prologue is short that's why I posted the first chapter with it.. I hope you all like it. It will be SasuNaru.**_

 _ **13th story of the month.**_

 _ **Animals in a chaotic forest. They are bound to get crazy when mating season shows up.**_

* * *

Here in the forest of Konoha there was a family of foxes that were just giving birth to their second kit. This little fox was a golden reddish orange with the brightest blue eyes, they decided to name the little boy kit Naruto. Kuruma was the young kit's older brother by three years, he was a pure red, black, and white fox with red eyes like his mother. The fox of this little group had blue eyes also just not as bright as his little boy but they were still blue. The father fox's name is Minato and he is a red golden fox with black on his ears and tail. The mother fox is Kushina she is red and black and has red eyes like her older son.

"Naruto," Kushina said as she nuzzled her new baby fox.

On the other side of the forest there was a pack of wolves ready to go hunting leaving there young at their spot in the cave. The parents of this pack of wolves were both black wolves accept the mother Mikoto of the pack was white on her tail and black on the rest of her body she also had red eyes. The father Fugaku was pure black with red eyes. They were leaving their leaving there two pups to get food.

"Itachi, watch your baby brother." Mikoto said gently to her son rubbing against his body and licking his head.

"Ok mama," Itachi said rubbing her back and walking up to his little brother that was just born two months ago.

Itachi was a blackish grey wolf with white at the tip of his tail and on his paws and he had red eyes like both his parents like his whole pack.

Sasuke was the youngest of the group and he was still learning how to be alone and he whined a lot when he got left alone with his brother for too long. Sasuke was black with the tint of blue and like his father he had no white on him and he had the red eyes like his family to but he had a birthmark on the bottom of his neck that resembled a fan.

These young kits and pups didn't know what was to come with their life but what can you do living in the biggest forest in the world where a lot of different animals are.

* * *

 _ **Reviews... Sorry it was such a short prologue.**_

 _ **Yes they will just be animals in this story but I hope you still like it.**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Meeting

_**They fox and the wolf meet.. This will be a SasuNaru just to give everyone a heads up.**_

* * *

(15 years later)

"NARUTO!" a wolf screamed and chased after the fox.

This wolf was brown and chasing down the golden fox that played a prank on him. Foxes are truthfully known for their mischief. Before the fox could get away completely his mother knocked him down.

"Mom," Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"What did you do to Kiba this time?" Kushina said in a scolding way.

"I was just playing with him." Naruto pouted as his ears went down.

The wolf known as Kiba ran out the bushes and was about to attack the golden fox but stopped as he saw the grown red fox.

"Hello Kushina mam," Kiba said sitting down next to his friend.

Kushina now saw what her son did to his friend and understood why his friend was mad. Naruto once again pushed Kiba in seaweed water and the smell is hard to get out of his thick fur.

"Hello Kiba, Kiba why don't you go get clean then have dinner with us. Naruto is hunting tonight with Kuruma." Kushina said glaring at her son.

Naruto sighed, "fine," Naruto said and walked to find his brother.

Kushina never understood why her son never wanted to hunt when he was one of the best hunters of the group. The four foxes lived close to plenty of animals and a lot of those animals had kids around the same time she did.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you don't like to go hunting." Kuruma said looking at his brother.

"Mom is making me go with you guys today." Naruto grumbled.

Today's hunters were Shikamaru a brown wolf, Kakashi a grey wolf, Kuruma, and Asuma a white and grey wolf.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said.

"What did you do that made mom make you hunt?" Kuruma asked getting ready to literally run with the wolves.

"I pushed Kiba in the seaweed water again." Naruto said chipper like it was worth it. "You would think he would learn but I guess not." Naruto said with a smirk.

"But look who won in the end." Shikamaru said.

"I thought you don't like to go hunting Shika." Naruto said looking at his friend not bothering to stretch because he was faster than everyone there and because he just got done running.

"I don't but Asuma still brought me." Shikamaru complained.

"Too bad," Naruto said and started the hunt by running out.

"WAIT Naruto… god damn it little brother." Kuruma said and went with the rest of the group.

"Why do I have to hunt with you today Itachi?" Sasuke complained.

"Because from what dad said was that there were more wolves in the area with a pack of foxes. Safety percussions," Itachi said.

"Sasuke honey, we hunt in pairs anyway. Plus, there is a lot of other animals here in this area since we got closer to the water. Make sure to watch out for the foxes they like to play tricks on other animals." Mikoto said to her younger son.

"Okay mother," Sasuke said getting ready to run in the forest.

Itachi ran out ahead of his brother and chuckled to get away from his brother while Sasuke chased him. Sasuke and Itachi eventually stopped running after each other and started to slowly walking. Sasuke smelled something that he wanted to trail so he followed his nose but that something seemed to notice he was coming toward it. When Sasuke noticed that he turned to look for his brother he noticed his brother was gone, so he just followed the scent some more.

"Who are you? Your scent is different." Naruto said under the wolf.

Sasuke jumped and almost ran away before he noticed the beautiful golden fox in front of him. Naruto sat down where Sasuke once was and started to lick his paw.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said walking toward the fox.

Before Sasuke could blink the fox was twirling around him checking him out sniffing and rubbing his tail against the wolf. Sasuke growled low because he was getting agitated that the fox wouldn't tell him who he was.

"Calm down wolf I am just getting a sense of who you are. I am Naruto, as you can see I am a fox." Naruto said with mischief in his eyes.

"Sasuke, my family just moved around this area. Foxes aren't gold." Sasuke said.

"I am," Naruto and started circling Sasuke again and Sasuke didn't like the feeling at all, he was starting to feel like he was the prey.

"I have been following you and the other wolf since I found your scent and noticed when you smelled me the first time and noticed your brother didn't smell me." Naruto said crawling under Sasuke again.

Sasuke was starting to like seeing this fox under him and he didn't understand why.

"NARUTO! Where are you?" Kuruma was screaming for him.

Naruto came out from under Sasuke and rubbed against his neck where the mark was and almost bit Naruto out of the reaction he got. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to bite at Naruto because he was gone in a flash heading toward the other voices.

"Sasuke, I have been looking everywhere for you. What made you come to this area? You know there isn't any food here right?" Itachi said questioning his little brother.

"I just saw a golden fox." Sasuke said shocking his brother.

"I don't smell anyone around here accept you and another scent on you. Did you let someone mark you?" Itachi asked a bit worried something was either wrong with his brother or himself because he didn't smell anything.

"It's fine brother let's get to hunting then head back to the cave to mother." Sasuke said running a different direction then Naruto.

What they both didn't know was that the hunting group was watching them.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said.

"What a drag, but since Naruto already did maybe we should." Shikamaru said.

"It's like his scent was calling me. Shit it was like he was calling me." Naruto said but he mumbled the last part which only Shikamaru heard.

"Kuruma, what do you think we should do?" Asuma asked.

The older fox seemed to be in some sort of daze and was watching where the wolves were going.

"Kuru," Naruto said popping in his brother's face.

"Huh?" Kuruma said popping out his daze.

"Do you want to introduce yourself and the others to those wolves?" Naruto said with a mischievous fox smirk. Naruto was getting impatient that he just ran out toward the wolves and ignored the calls.

Sasuke sensed that fox coming but when he looked at his brother he could tell that his brother didn't sense him coming. Sasuke turned around just in time for the fox to jump on top of him. Itachi turned to his little brother and noticed Sasuke was wrestling with a little fox and was about to bite the foxes neck but he didn't get the chance to intervene because three other wolves and a red fox stopped it from happening.

When they got the golden fox away from the young wolf the grey wolf growled.

"Naruto, what the hell is your problem? You can't be mated at this early of an age." Kakashi said.

Itachi looked at his little brother who happened to be at his side again and noticed Sasuke was growling and was about to attack, he wasn't sure who he was planning on attacking the golden fox or the grey wolf scolding the fox. Before anything could happen though Itachi stood in front of Sasuke and made his way to introduce himself to the others.

"Hello, I am Itachi." Itachi said and made eye contact with the three wolves then looked at the red fox. Itachi's world stopped at that very moment and it seemed like the same was for the fox.

The grey fox is what broke the trance, "I am Kakashi, this is Asuma, Shikamaru, and that is Kuruma." Kakashi introduced everyone.

The wolf Kakashi stood in front of them all, like he was the pack leader like his father taught him to do when addressing an alpha.

"Excuse me for my little brother's actions against your fragile fox he didn't mean any harm by it." Itachi said looking at Kakashi.

"Excuse me I am no one near fragile and I will prove it." Naruto said charging Itachi instead of Sasuke.

"Naruto stop," Kuruma called out but Naruto didn't listen to his brother.

Itachi was shocked to say the least that he was being attacked by a fox but was prepared to fight if it came down to it. When he got into a ready stance to fight he noticed the fox was nowhere to be seen and that he couldn't smell him. Sasuke smelled him though and was going to go wild if he couldn't follow the scent but his father always told them if they were challenged to not interrupt the others fight.

Naruto came from behind Itachi and was knocked off his feet. Itachi looked pissed and was about to charge the younger fox when the same grey wolf blocked him.

"Naruto, why must you taunt people?" Kakashi said looking at the fox that now thought it would be comfortable to sit away from everyone staring at no one and licking his paw. Sasuke wanted to approach the gold fox but it didn't seem like anyone including his brother would let him near the fox.

"Sorry about my little brother, he doesn't take to kindly to people assuming we're weak. But we're also taught not to attack without reason." Kuruma said glaring at his little brother.

"Whatever I didn't bite him. I just knocked him on his high maintenance ass." Naruto said glaring back at his brother not appreciating his brother taking Itachi's side over his.

"I am hunting leader Kuruma. That is my little brother Naruto. We're the foxes of this land along with at least ten more." Kuruma said.

As everyone talked Sasuke watched Naruto and noticed Naruto's ears kept twitching and he seemed ready to go but he didn't know why. That was when it happened Naruto ran and was gone farther than any of them knew.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke voiced for the first time since everyone came around him and his brother.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Hunting," Asuma said.

A few minutes later the golden fox came back with a lot of blood on his paws and on his muzzle. Sasuke and Itachi were both shocked that the youngest out of the other pack could be that malicious. Sasuke was tempted to just go over to Naruto and lick his mouth.

"Where does it lay?" Kakashi asked.

"A few yards away just follow the blood." Naruto said in a cold voice not a playful hint or anything just of a cold blooded killer.

"What is it this time?" Asuma asked.

"Five rabbits and two deer," Naruto said and started to clean off his paws.

Sasuke didn't realize he moved to Naruto until he heard growls all around him but he simply ignored them and licked the side of Naruto's mouth to take off some of the blood. Naruto didn't seem shocked by Sasuke's gesture and tilting his head forward so Sasuke could clean him some more.

"SASUKE STOP NOW!" Fugaku said walking out of the bushes.

Sasuke jumped far away from the fox and ran by his brother with his tail between his legs. Naruto growled at the new approaching wolf that disturbed his bathing time from Sasuke.

"Come on you two," Fugaku said and the two walked behind him with their between their legs.

Naruto was irritated and ran in front of the three wolves.

"Your new here you should at least introduce yourself." Naruto said growling.

"I don't have to do that you puny fox." Fugaku said in a demeaning way that made all the others growl too.

"Yes actually you do. This is our area," Minato said walking up toward his son in front of the wolf.

"When did it happen that foxes control this area?" Fugaku said in a laughing tone.

That made the new fox growl and the hair on his back raised ready to fight.

"Since we talk to every animal in this area and we can get them all to make it difficult for you to live here." Minato said in a growl.

"Oh calm down Minato they are new they don't know the way we do things around here." Kushina said as she walked out the bushes with Kiba.

Kiba walked to the group by Kuruma and Kushina walked by her mate and swatted his nose with her paw.

"Now stop it," Kushina said and turned to smile at the black wolf. "Well hello I am Kushina, this is my mate Minato, and these are my boys Naruto and that's Kuruma. The rest you could meet during dinner tonight and get to know everyone." Kushina said,

"That sounds like a great idea." Mikoto said coming through the path Fugaku used.

"Honey," Fugaku was about to talk but her glare shut him up.

"I smelled blood for a while now and was wondering where you and the boys were. We would love to eat dinner with you if the option is still available." Mikoto said looking at everyone.

Naruto was the one to respond and bounced his way to Mikoto. "Of course you can you beautiful fox." Naruto said rubbing on her, which made Fugaku and Sasuke both growl for different reasons though.

"Like my son said the invitation is still open." Kushina said. "Okay, you guys start getting the hunt I can smell it near here. Naruto come on." Kushina said. Naruto ran up to her and Kushina licked his head.

Mikoto followed the woman fox and the other wolves there went to pick up Naruto's kills.

"Damn, he didn't really do this on his own right?" Itachi asked.

"Who?" Fugaku asked looking at the two big male deer on the floor.

"Naruto. Oh yes he hunts on his own but doesn't like too." Kuruma said and picked up all five rabbits.

"That explains all the blood." Shikamaru said as he helped to big up one of the deer.

"That puny gold fox did this?" Fugaku asked his boys. They both nodded, Fugaku thought that this boy kit might be a better hunter than both his boys.

"Best hunter out of all the hunters in our little part." Minato said as he grabbed part of the deer to help the wolves bring it back.

"Yeah, why the hell did he have to go for two big ass deer." Shikamaru mumbled irritated that his friend hunted some of the biggest deer around them.

Sasuke watched everyone talk about the fox that he wanted to mate with. He was definitely going to get the fox and mate with him.

* * *

 _ **Reviews... Bad or Good I will still like to hear what everyone thinks about the story. So far they are only thirteen here so the mating won't happen right away because it isn't allowed until they are sixteen.**_


	3. Your Beautiful

_**Hello everyone..**_

 _ **Requested by: falsedfaith691: there you go buddy. :)**_

 _ **a shadow of the heart: Glad you liked it.. :)**_

 _ **UndertaleLover2: Glad you liked the story. :)**_

 _ **Wolfy04: Glad you liked it. :)**_

 _ **omichiri6183: Yeah I tend to mispell Kurama a lot. Just point out the mistakes and I will be sure to make less mistakes next time. I appreciate it when my readers can and will tell me when I messed up.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: Yeah it was brief because it was only the prologue that's why I posted two chapters for the story.**_

 ** _Fallendarkyaoiangel56: I am glad that you like it and that my stories give you entertainment that you just read when you can. Hope you check out all my stories and like them just as much._**

 ** _Guest: That was me saying it was the thirteenth story not their age. They are fifteen in this story after the prologue it was just the 13th new story of the October month._**

* * *

When the wolves and the two foxes got back to where the others were they found Naruto arguing with the other wolf about fur and how it smelt, Sasuke just sat by a tree and stared at the golden fox.

"Little brother, you look like a little stalker." Itachi said sitting next to his brother.

"I am not," Sasuke said still staring at the fox.

Currently the Naruto a fox was fighting with Kiba a wolf and chewing on his paws and his ears. Kiba whined because he couldn't catch Naruto because he was too fast for him. Sasuke was tempted to laugh at the other wolf and was also tempted to chase the fox.

"NO ONE CAN CATCH ME!" Naruto screamed smiling.

"I can," Sasuke said standing up.

"You want to race?" Naruto said smirking. Sasuke nodded and was ready to go.

"No Naruto, you can race with Sasuke after you both eat." Kushina said not giving another option.

Both boys put their ears down and walked to eat with everyone else, sitting next to each other. Naruto was itching to run and now had Sasuke impatiently waiting to run too. When everyone was done eating all the adults started to talk and that was when Naruto took off and Sasuke ran right after him.

Naruto laughed the whole way to the river bank and smiled that Sasuke was nowhere near him but Sasuke was keeping up the best way he could and almost caught the fox when Naruto took a dip a different way. Sasuke was catching up and he decided to pounce and caught Naruto.

Naruto was laughing and Sasuke was proud that he could make the fox under him happy.

"Your beautiful," Sasuke whispered and nudged his muzzle into Naruto's neck.

Naruto looked up with warm eyes and rubbed his head against Sasuke's chest. The fox was taunting Sasuke when he rubbed on his neck but he liked it when the fox marked him. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and the fox was gone again.

"Little shit," Sasuke grunted and ran after the trail that he seemed to be the only one to smell.

When he found Naruto again Naruto was in the water licking his fur. Sasuke was irritated so he ran and tackled him in the water.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto complained hitting him with his wet tail.

Sasuke didn't give the chance for the blonde to run away again he jumped on him. Naruto growled but Sasuke ignored it and licked his muzzle and then rubbed on his neck. Naruto was shocked by the affection but he did like the attention. Sasuke noticed the golden fox calmed considerably and started to lick his ears. Naruto made sure to not turn over because how Sasuke was being proved he would bite his neck and mark him if could.

"We should start heading back or they will get worried." Naruto said in a whisper.

Sasuke didn't want to go back but he knew they had to. Naruto was ahead of him leading the way and Sasuke couldn't tare his eyes away from Naruto's neck and wanting to mark it. Sasuke knew he couldn't mark the fox but he couldn't help but want to mark his mate. Sasuke walked forward to be next to Naruto and licked Naruto's neck. Naruto purred at the contact and at the fact that he thought it felt good. Naruto wanted to lick him back so he got under the wolf and went for his lower neck where the mark was. Sasuke raised his neck to show a submissive act toward his mate.

Bowing your head or raising it so they can be near your neck is a sign of respect and a strong sign of trust.

Naruto took that chance when Sasuke raised his neck to lick all the way up to his muzzle and licked his mouth a few times. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he was enjoying the attention and his tail was wagging.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Just as Sasuke was going to bite onto Naruto's neck two wolves and Kurama came to get them.

"Don't even think about it. You two still have a year before your allowed to mate. Naruto get over here now." Kurama growled.

Naruto walked to his brother knowing he was right but he still kept his ears and tail down. Sasuke growled at the older fox and the two wolves not wanting to let Naruto go.

"Sasuke, you attack them mother will disown you. And I am pretty sure that attacking his family will not be a good way to get your mate to love you." Itachi said walking in front of the other pack.

Sasuke huffed knowing his brother was right so he just looked the other way because he knew he was going to get mad by not being able to claim his mate and that they were making him upset. Sasuke just wanted to bite him and mate with him in a cave and it would be nice to just have little pups. Sasuke found himself following at the end of the pack heading back to the fox's den and he was happy he would be able to find them when he wants them or more like Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke was walking by himself in the back so he walked by him and rubbed his tail against his future mate.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Why do I have to wait until next year to put the mating mark on you?" Sasuke said irritated.

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke was talking about the mating mark this early. His instincts must be driving him crazy. Naruto decided to taunt him even though it was mean. Naruto let out his scent even more than rubbed against Sasuke rather roughly. Sasuke's natural black eyes turned to a ruby red and they were piercing showing his strong wave of arousal and he tackled Naruto to the ground but before he could bite like he wanted to Shikamaru the lazy wolf and Kiba the smelly wolf tackled Sasuke off Naruto.

Sasuke growled and expected to fight Kiba but instead he had to stop Shikamaru the lazy wolf from attacking him.

"Shika, calm down." Naruto growled jumping between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening at first but he noticed he was under golden fur. Sasuke heard the wolves around him whimper.

"Calm down all of you. We don't need my mother finding us like this. Naruto go back to original form now." Kurama said.

Naruto became smaller and was rubbing against Sasuke who was still on the floor. Sasuke turned toward his brother and noticed his brother looked rather scared.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"We can change sizes." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

They all went back to the den and their parents. No one knew what was in store for them because now that both families knew that Sasuke and Naruto were mates they had to keep them apart from each other for a year. When the Uchiha clan walked away Kushina was glaring daggers at everyone for taking away her new found friend.

With the Uchiha's they were walking to a new cave just around the riverbanks of the forest so Sasuke couldn't go straight to Naruto.

"Father, why can't I just mate him?" Sasuke complained for the first time in his life.

"Because you're not of age so stop your complaining and get stronger because from what I saw of the little fox is that he could take care of you." Fugaku said to his younger son.

"Why did Itachi get to stay in the other cave with mother?" Sasuke complained and huffing as he laid down.

He brought his tail to his face so he could smell Naruto off it.

"Itachi is going to mate their other son." Fugaku said.

"WHAT!? Why can't I mate Naruto then?" Sasuke complained.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT OF AGE SASUKE NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT! We're going to spend the rest of the year until your both sixteen to make you stronger." Fugaku screamed losing his patience with his son.

Sasuke put his ears down because he knew he was getting on his father's nerves. He was so agitated by the fact that everyone was going to be happy aside from him and Naruto but then it dawned on him that his father didn't think he was strong enough to be the dominant in his relationship with Naruto.

"Father, you think Naruto is stronger than me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes I do," Fugaku said laying down because he was now irritated.

"Oh god," Sasuke said flabbergasted.

"Now go to sleep we have some early morning training. I am working you to the bone because I am stuck here with you away from my mate now." Fugaku said in a growling tone.

Sasuke was now scared that his dad was going to put him through a crazy amount of rigorous training. They both fell asleep. Sasuke found himself irritated and unable to sleep as good as his father currently was.

"Sasuke, come lay by me. Packs aren't only for hunting it's for comfort too." Fugaku said sensing his son's uneasiness.

Sasuke went to lay by his father and immediately was comfortable by him.

"I know you think this is cruel being split from him but you're not of age yet. He won't forget about you not with how much of his scent he put on you." Fugaku said and chuckled when his son went stiff from what he said.

"Do you really think he will wait for me? Would if one of the wolves from another group or his group try to mate with him? Or another fox? Would if he gets interested in another fox?" Sasuke said voicing his concerns to his father.

"Did I ever tell you that I met your mother two years before are mating time?" Fugaku said.

Fugaku knew his son had valid reasons to be nervous but he knew now that the bond between mates isn't easily broken. He knew his son would get it when he was mated properly to the golden fox. Sasuke shook his head to his father.

"Well me and your mother met two years before we could become mates. Your mother's father nearly killed me for trying to mate early and my father was going to let him. But instead of that both fathers took me away and trained me to be the perfect mate for her. So starting tomorrow Minato will be here." Fugaku said.

"What? What is the fox going to teach me?" Sasuke said.

"It isn't about teaching Sasuke. You got to have his respect to mate with the young fox. He wants to see how you will help and be for his son." Fugaku explained. "And you can still learn a lot from him. Hell, look at how god they are as hunters. Who do you think taught the little fox to hunt?" Fugaku said.

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled.

"Just go to sleep now boy. You have a long day ahead of you." Fugaku said pawing his son's head.

"Time out father, why do I have to go through this process with getting his father to accept me and Itachi doesn't have too." Sasuke complained.

"Because he is getting it worse. The woman is deciding that one. Kushina their mother is choosing if Itachi is suited for her other son. But sad thing is I was told that Minato you at least have a chance." Fugaku said.

Sasuke chuckled and curled up closer to his father. Sasuke was beginning to be glad that his father was with him.

The morning came quicker than the two wolves cared for, they were both moody and didn't want to be awake at the time. But Minato was there and they had to be up or the fox was going to decline the mating call.

"Let's see how you fight." Minato said to Sasuke as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm supposed to fight you?" Sasuke said tilting his head to the side.

"If you can't beat me then you can't beat my son." Minato said.

That ignited the fire in Sasuke to fight and get stronger so he can get his mate. When he thought the training was over the fathers gave him a different more difficult task that said he would have to try it again and again till he got it right. He tried some tasks more than once but some they said they would come back to it. By the end of the day he wound up hunting himself a whole deer by himself and ate it then went to sleep. Sasuke didn't know how much they had in store for him over the year but if it was anything like today he was terrified about it.


	4. Rivals

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I know I haven't been writing all my stories for a while but I am trying to get to all of them and give you a variety so it's not always the same story that gets posted.**_

 _ **I have a question for everyone who reads this story... Do you want it to be MPreg? I have been considering this for a while but I would love opinions because it will help me decide if I would do it for sure.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter...**_

* * *

"Please give me a break." Sasuke panted completely out of breath laying his body out.

"You know we can't let you slow up Sasuke." Minato said.

"BE AN UCHIHA, BOY NOW STOP COMPLAINING!" Fugaku screamed at his young son.

The year was almost over and Sasuke was exhausted and he couldn't believe that in less than a week he will be going back home and he was extremely excited about it. He wanted to see Naruto. They both have turned sixteen now.

With that thought in mind he got up and started running again. The pain will pass and soon he will see his mate again.

(With Naruto)

"You got to be kidding me!" Kurama complained as he watched his mate pace around him to try and get him to bottom for him.

It's not like he wouldn't be able to top eventually it's just Itachi's mating instincts were telling him to get his mate with a child and Kurama was resisting that one for as long as possible.

"No, you promised Kurama." Itachi said as he started to chase his mate around the den.

"I told you when we get away from everyone and we're not away from everyone NOW STOP IT!" Kurama yelled the first part as he ran.

Once Itachi was closer he was going to end up changing sizes on him so Itachi would leave him be. At that very moment Kurama changed sizes and Itachi was irritated.

"NOT FAIR!" Itachi growled nipping at his mate's back legs.

"Well I see you two are perfectly fine in here." Naruto said walking into their den area with Kiba by him.

Shikamaru was trailing behind them but not to close. Shikamaru didn't want to walk in on something, when Naruto didn't care.

"Naruto," Itachi said nodding his head to the other fox.

Naruto nodded back but didn't say anything right away just sat down.

"What is it little brother?" Kurama asked.

"Father will be back soon, so mother wants us to go hunting." Naruto said yawning.

He was tired too; Shikamaru and Kiba were basically in charge of his training with him. He was already a brutal hunter and now it was even worse, he just wanted to have fun... and possibly see Sasuke again. Naruto grew curious to what they did on the other side of the mountain.

"Okay, I will get a group together and meet you by the river. Shikamaru, you coming?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone as he followed Naruto out the cave.

"You know you just want to show off your skills for Temari. Gaara is going to bite your paw off." Naruto said giggling.

A lot was different since last year. They got a bigger pack and his friends were trying to show off for their wanted mates and Naruto had suitors that he wasn't the least bit interested in. This new guy named Utakata was one of them; he thought Naruto was rare and beautiful so he just follows Naruto around.

"And? What about you? You haven't gone hunting since last year when you first met Sasuke." Shikamaru grunted out.

If Naruto had skin you would be able to see blush on him.

"I can smell that you're blushing. Nervous much?" Shikamaru teased.

"Shut up," Naruto complained putting his ears down.

"So... do you think he passed in your father's eyes?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, I know mom accepted Itachi right away. It seemed like Itachi could do just about everything and that was perfect in my mother's eyes." Naruto said.

"What does that have to do with your father?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's harsher," Naruto said lying down next to the river getting comfortable until the hunting team came.

Shikamaru lay down also but he turned onto his back to look at the clouds.

"Do you think she will let me mate her? You know she's the oldest of the three." Shikamaru wondered out loud to Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto were very close friends. Shikamaru would only mention his inner turmoil to Naruto or his other friend Choji. But Choji at the moment was in a mating ritual so that only left Naruto to talk to.

"I think she wants to mate with you too. I can smell her arousal when you're around. I think that's why Gaara and Kankuro growl at you every time they see you. You know you might have to fight one of them to get her?" Naruto said glancing at his friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want too." Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto chuckled shortly and looked at his friend smacking him with his tail. "You'll be fine," Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru was glad to have Naruto he was always an optimist. Shikamaru nodded at his friend then stood up when he started hearing the group coming. Naruto didn't make any movement just watched where the group would be coming from. When the group was in view Naruto didn't like who he was seeing. The group consisted of Temari a sand wolf, Kurama, Itachi, Kiba, and the wolf that has been trying to court him. He was annoying, his name was Utakata. Naruto would be fine with him around if he stopped trying to hit on him.

"What up bastards, why didn't you come and get me?" Kiba asked as he ran past the group to run to his friends.

Temari walked up to Shikamaru rubbing her body on him. He didn't do anything; they weren't sure if it was because he was lazy or because he liked the attention.

"Hi Shika," Temari said with a low voice.

Naruto went up to Kiba biting his back paw.

"Damn it, stop biting me." Kiba whined.

Naruto had this terrible biting habit. Whenever he got anxious or irritated he would bite whoever was near and it has been happening a lot as of lately. Maybe it's because Utakata hasn't left him the hell alone.

"Sorry," Naruto said and bounced to his brother biting at his leg and tail.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked concerned for his little brother.

"Just irritated." Naruto said looking directly at the wolf that caused this irritation.

"Let's get the hunt started. Everyone gather around, Naruto don't go off on your own." Kurama said then started explaining the plan.

Naruto was in his own mind, as Utakata was trying to get his attention.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kurama yelled.

Everyone nodded, that made Naruto immediately go by Kiba and Shikamaru so Utakata couldn't come next to him in the run. As they all started running Naruto smelled a familiar scent making him smile. Sasuke was on a hunt for him at that very moment. That stirred Naruto on making him run away from the group.

"NARUTO!" Kurama screamed but it was too late no one could catch up to him now.

"Damn it, Shikamaru, Kiba, go after him." Kurama growled.

They both nodded and ran after him with Utakata wanting to follow them.

"No, they are the only ones that know where he likes to go." Kurama said before Utakata could move any further. "And if we don't bring food back home our moms will kill us." Kurama finished getting ready to continue his hunt.

Naruto continued to run and he could feel his friends pursuing him but he could also sense Sasuke following him too. He started doing a bunch of different turns making it hard for them to follow him. Shikamaru and Kiba were losing his scent and they knew Kurama would be mad but they had to go back. Sasuke on the other hand kept chasing and finally jumped onto the blonde.

"Hello," Sasuke whispered laying his body on top of Naruto.

"Hi," Naruto said with a slight smirk.

Sasuke bit at Naruto's mouth then they started to play fight.

"How was your training?" Naruto asked as they walked to get water.

"Excruciating," Sasuke said.

"My dad is a bit of a hard ass. Did he beat your ass a lot?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, for a fox he was definitely a lot stronger than me. But you on the other hand couldn't win me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He wanted to rile the other one up. He liked the scent that oozed off Naruto when he was irritated. That's how he found him because he was irritated when they started the hunt.

Naruto growled at him and jumped at him. Sasuke wasn't going to deny it but he liked when the fox dominated over him but he was going to stay top wolf. They continued to fight, Naruto biting his ear then licking it. Naruto didn't know whether he wanted to hurt his mate or heal the wounds he was giving him. Sasuke did try to catch the golden fox a few times but it was a fast little thing. But he growled every time he got bit to just sigh because he liked Naruto cleaning him. While Naruto was busy licking his ear he saw his chance to catch him biting his tail and bringing him down. Naruto growled at him for that but he ignored it. Naruto was highly sensitive in the woods and he could sense an enemy near that his ears began to twitch and he bared his teeth. That's when he realized they were in someone else's territory.

"What?" Sasuke asked because he didn't know the rules of the forest yet.

One rule is to not invade someone else's territory unless you're trying to take over.

"We have to move away from here. We're in someone else's territory." Naruto said moving out from under Sasuke and in a guarding way in front of Sasuke.

"Shit," Sasuke said pulling his mate by his tail to come on but Naruto didn't budge.

Sasuke didn't know it but Naruto stood there because he couldn't move. Rule two don't turn your back on an enemy that's how you die.

"Wait," Naruto growled at him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on but he knew to stay out of enemy territory.

"What brings you over here, Golden fox of Kushina and Minato?" The voice said.

"We didn't mean to enter." Was all Naruto said.

"That's too bad; I was really looking forward to fighting the demon fox of the fox family. But I can always still attack you." The voice said.

Sasuke growled at that, not liking someone threatening his mate. Naruto just smacked him with a tail.

"You can try and attack me. But rest assured you won't like the end results." Naruto said making a shrugging notion with his paws.

The voice growled instead of responding. Sasuke wasn't sure where they were or who's territory they entered but he knew they needed to get out of here. But as he was thinking of ways to exit Naruto was getting in a fighting stance preparing to fight. As Naruto readied himself the coyote came out and attacked shocking Sasuke on his ass. He didn't even realize what happened. He just stood there until he spotted another coyote trying to sneak in the fight. He didn't hesitate to attack it and put it away from his mate. When Sasuke was done he looked at Naruto to see the fox grew a little bit and had the coyote on the ground. He was growling but it was basically submitting to Naruto. Naruto growled one last time and glanced at Sasuke. What Sasuke didn't know was that there was another coyote coming from behind him making Naruto charge at him attacking it. When Naruto was done he bit Sasuke's tail telling him to run and ran off out that territory.

"Whose territory was that?" Sasuke asked looking slightly freaked out.

"That was the coyote territory. We're not supposed to enter there... ever. We ran too far off the path by our land." Naruto said but saying the last part more to himself.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Let's hurry and get back home." Naruto said biting at Sasuke.

"Why do you keep biting me? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Just irritated that happened. Whenever I get irritated or anxious I bite at anyone who is around me." Naruto said.

"I don't mind you biting me. I just wanted to know why you kept doing it." Sasuke said rubbing his body on Naruto.

The fox made a purring noise and rubbed on Sasuke back. As they were walking back Naruto realized he should tell Sasuke about the fact that Utakata has been trying to mate him and that he may have a rival. Not that he likes him or anything but he still was trying.

"I think I should tell you something." Naruto said stopping.

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked, with the way Naruto was looking he could tell he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

He was hoping Naruto still wanted to be his mate. But like he said last year to his father the possibility of someone else taking him is possible. He just hoped it wasn't in this case.

"You know in fox culture we have to let anyone try to woo us and try to court. Of course we can decline but the animal can still try just not going out of line." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded not liking this at all.

"Well a wolf, Utakata, has been trying to woo me. I declined him already but he is persistent." Naruto said watching anger show on Sasuke's face with his red eyes spinning.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked completely angry.

"Back at home." Naruto said liking what he was seeing from Sasuke.

"Let's go," Sasuke growled and started running to where he knew everyone was at.

Sasuke felt a wave of arousal from his mate but he was still irritated that someone was trying to take what is his. Naruto was **HIS** mate and someone trying to take him was completely unacceptable. Naruto was smiling by how Sasuke was acting, completely enjoying this.

When they came into the clearing, Naruto immediately spotted Utakata talking to his father. He could tell it was about mating and that didn't bode well with him. Sasuke growled not sure who the guy was that tried to take Naruto.

"Naruto, where have you been? Kurama said you ran off again." Kushina yelled at her son but stopped when she smelled the anger rolling off Sasuke. "What's wrong with him?" Kushina asked as Sasuke tried to find who was trying to take Naruto from him.

"He's angry that someone is trying to take me away from him. Did you know that the Uchiha wolf can only smell their mate?" Naruto asked with Kushina nodding.

"But who is trying to mate you without my permission or your father's permission?" Kushina asked.

"Utakata," Naruto said with a shrug.

"WHO IS UTAKATA?" Sasuke screamed.

"That would be me and from the smell of you, you were with Naruto when he went missing." Utakata said not looking at Naruto or even noticing for that matter.

"I didn't go missing; I ran off because I smelled him and chased him. Well he chased me that is." Naruto stated clearly amused.

That bristled Utakata's fur making him growl.

"So your trying to claim what is mine?" Sasuke asked in a low growl.

Kurama and Itachi stared off on the side not believing how aggressive Sasuke was getting but Itachi being the big brother that he is was cheering his brother on.

"He's not claimed so I am free to try." Utakata said.

"No... He is mine. I went through training with his father and got accepted and Naruto accepted me, so that makes him **MINE**." Sasuke growled bristling at the other wolf.

"My son is getting fought over." Kushina said with a smile, if she had hands she would have been clapping with excitement.

"I don't know what you did." Shikamaru said lazily lying next to his friend with Kiba.

Temari came by Shikamaru and laid her body on top of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow but knew he would have to question his friend about it later.

"What's going on?" Fugaku asked staring at his son but still walked up to Minato.

"Sasuke is going to fight for Naruto on his first day back." Minato said with a smirk.

That's when the fight began. It was hard to watch but everyone couldn't move their eyes away and some just didn't want to. Sasuke was angry and Naruto could sense that above all else. In the ten minutes of fighting everyone could smell blood. By the end of the fight Utakata was under Sasuke, Sasuke biting his neck to make him submit. Utakata whined and submitted crawling away from Sasuke when he let him go.

"That's my boy," Fugaku said with a smirk as he walked over to him.

Everyone started circling him accept Naruto and that's who he wanted to see. He didn't care about anyone's praise, well yeah he did want Minato's and his fathers but that's it. Sasuke saw Naruto at the same spot since the fight started and got out the crowd to see Naruto by Shikamaru and a sandy colored wolf on top of him. He could tell she was an alpha type female for the lazy wolf. Kiba wandered off somewhere else when he saw Sasuke coming to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't going to deny Utakata put up a good fight but he wasn't going to win against Sasuke.

"I won," Sasuke whispered coming to his mate.

"I saw that," Naruto said. "Where are your injuries? I know he got you at least four times." Naruto said checking Sasuke.

This made Shikamaru and Temari get up to move to a different area leaving them two alone. Sasuke stiffened not wanting Naruto to know he got injured at all.

"It's fine, just a few scratches." Sasuke lied.

Naruto face fell deadpanning by the stupidity of his wolf.

"Sasuke, don't lie to me. Show me where you got bit before I make my size bigger than you and check you by force." Naruto threatened.

Sasuke bit at his muzzle and nodded turning to show Naruto his tail got bit, his back leg, his front right leg, and his back. Naruto started licking his back as Sasuke started cleaning his other wounds.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called out to him.

Naruto growled as Sasuke tried to move to look at him.

"Hang on; I want to tell you something." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto growled his eyes turning red for a minute there.

"Umm... your eyes just turned red." Sasuke said not able to tell him what he wanted to say.

"Because you're irritating me," Naruto growled out continuing to try and lick Sasuke's wounds.

Sasuke just went quiet and let him be cleaned before he got his mate angry. He remembered when he was a little pup he used to watch his mom try to clean his dad after a hunt. Whenever his dad used to try and get away his mom would growl and her eyes went red from irritation, then he would stop and let it happen. Itachi never fought his mom when she tried to clean him, he on the other paw was always fighting to get away leaving it to her biting him in the neck to submit, which he always did.

When Naruto was done he walked in front of Sasuke tilting his head. "What did you want?" Naruto asked to Sasuke who was lying on the ground.

"Do you want to mate with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes obviously," Naruto said to his slightly dumb mate.

"I was just making sure that you wanted to." Sasuke said standing up.

Sasuke walked to his mate playfully biting his ear and rubbing his body on Naruto. Naruto liked all the attention he was getting from Sasuke but he needed food he was starving.

"MY BOY IS BACK!" Mikoto screamed as she came into the clearing.

She immediately jumped at him; he jumped away not wanting her to land on his back.

"What's wrong? I smell your blood. Don't tell me Naruto is beating on you." Mikoto said looking at the fox that just kept walking knowing his mate would need some time with his mother.

"No... I just got into a fight because someone was trying to take him from me." Sasuke answered. "Why do you think he would beat me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Because I seen him hunting. I went with one time and he is definitely brutal." Mikoto said sweetly as she nodded her head.

Sasuke put his head down not wanting to hear everyone say how Naruto can fight better than him. Sasuke wasn't sure but he knew he was going to have to learn more if that was the case. But then again no one has seen him for a year accept his dad and Naruto's. The only one that could judge that would be the father's.

"Let's go eat mom," Sasuke said just ignoring for now.

Good thing was that Sasuke knew Naruto hated hunting so he would always bring food home for them. It will be great. Sasuke went to where everyone was waiting to eat to see another wolf sitting next to **HIS** Naruto. He walked up to them and growled the other wolf just glanced back but didn't say or do anything. He just ignored Sasuke like he wasn't even there.

"Sasuke, sit right here. Gaara won't move unless you kill him." Naruto said gesturing for him to be on the other side next to Kiba who was flirting with a shy black and grey fox.

Sasuke growled one more time but did what his mate told him to do.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants to keep an eye on his sister, who happens to be next to him hovering over Shika." Naruto said.

"We will like to welcome back Sasuke, my mate Minato, and Mikoto's mate Fugaku to the clearing." Kushina said before everyone dug into their food.

After everyone ate Sasuke found himself by his brother and his brother's mate.

"How was it little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Terrible, but worthwhile." Sasuke said staring at Naruto who was by Shikamaru pulling at his ears.

Shikamaru just growled and pawed at Naruto to get away from him.

"Has he been like that for a while?" Sasuke asked talking about Naruto's biting habit.

"Yeah he has been biting since a month or two after you left. I think he is always anxious." Kurama responded.

"That could mean he's ready to mate or ready to get mounted." Itachi said getting pawed in the face by Kurama. "What?" Itachi asked looking at his mate.

"Don't talk about my brother like that." Kurama growled in Itachi's ear.

"Okay," Itachi whispered as he felt his mate's claws in his back paw.

"You two are something else." Sasuke said looking at them then turning to look for his mate again to not see him.

"Naruto, I think Gaara is accepting me as her mate." Shikamaru said looking at the stars since it was night now. "Clouds are so much better." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I don't agree with you about the clouds being better. But maybe he has, one way to find out is to ask him." Naruto said looking up at the sky too.

Shikamaru grunted and stood up. "I'm about to go and ask. See you tomorrow." Shikamaru said walking away.

"Let me know what happens." Naruto yelled to him as he looked off the cliff and then up at the sky.

He liked this spot; it was so calm and soothing. It was his territory and no one else's unless he let them in. Shikamaru was an exception along with Kiba. Oh and his parents of course but they tended to leave him alone seeing as they knew their son loved that area.

"Why are you by yourself?" Sasuke asked coming toward Naruto.

"I like it here, this is my area." Naruto said not looking back.

Sasuke was worried when he didn't see Naruto and noticed he was gone. Then he saw Shikamaru ran up to him and found out where to go and came to find him.

"Come lay by me." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and curled around the fox, loving how warm he was.

"I was thinking about what you asked me earlier and I think we should get to know each other before we do our mating marks on each other. We're just going off the pull we have for one another but I want it to be more." Naruto said not really surprising Sasuke for some reason maybe because he felt the same way.

"Yeah we missed a whole year together." Sasuke said nuzzling into Naruto more. "Can I at least put my scent on you so no one can try and take you from me?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's ear making him shiver with excitement.

"Yes," Naruto said.

That night they slept by the cliffside together. They took comfort in being with each other and loved feeling the warmth from the other person.

'It's perfect,' both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I was itching to write this story today because I have plans for this story in a little notebook I have. I only have plans for some stories but at least it helps me sort them out.**_

 _ **ONCE again I want to know if this story should be MPREG or not?**_


	5. Mates & Jealousy

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _Like I said I want to get all my stories done so I will be continuing to write. But I can't post anything on the weekdays. So I will only be posting on Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. So whenever I get something done I will post it right away._**

* * *

 _ **Now everyone I made it fair I did the votes on if this story should be MPREG. I never did an MPREG SOOOO with that being said go easy on me. I like to take advice whenever it could be really helpful.**_

 _ **The votes were tallied from the poll and the reviews.**_

 _ **2 people were undecided.**_

 _ **3 people were for no.**_

 _ **9 people were for yes.**_

 _ **So this story will be an MPREG story.**_

 _ **Now for the reviewer guest that said no because they didn't want the story to be centered off the children being paired up an all that. That is not going to happen at all. I don't want to do that. But there will be a lot of friends. Just no pairings from the babies. I also have something planned for the Kit's babies so don't worry. If you have a problem with it I am sorry that you didn't get what you wanted. But please keep reading the story to see what actually happens.**_

* * *

Everyone was mating around him and it was getting utterly frustrating. Sasuke didn't know why he let Naruto talk him into getting to know each other first before they mate but he did. It felt like a necessity and it actually was. But his instincts were driving him crazy. They didn't even do the ceremony yet to be mates. This was going to drive him crazy.

Naruto on the other hand was just as irritable because his friends were mating and he wasn't. First it was his brother's mating ceremony with Itachi. Then it was Shikamaru's mating ceremony with Temari after Gaara tried to kill him. Kiba found his mate but it won't be official until the next mating season. Lee and Sakura were in their mating ceremony also. Another thing that has been getting on his nerves was that other animals were trying to take what was **HIS** and that was making his blood boil.

Sasuke and Naruto have been on good terms and trying to get to know each other better for the past month. It was exciting but the fact that other creatures of darkness tried to woo one or the other was driving the two past the breaking point. Sasuke was to the point where he kept growling when someone got to close to Naruto even if it was his own brother.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Noooooo..." Sasuke whined and growled at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Itachi inquired lying by his brother.

"I can't mate with Naruto and there are too many animals around him." Sasuke said glaring across the field where he saw his mate talking.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Itachi questioned a smirk forming on his face.

Sasuke growled but didn't respond but he did turn away from Naruto and laid his head down.

"Sasuke, its okay to be jealous that you want all his attention." Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything just grumbled about stupid foxes and annoying older brothers. That just made Itachi chuckle making Naruto look to where they were at. Naruto was curious to know what was going on with Sasuke so that just made him walk over to him and jump on his back out of curiosity.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go on a run?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side looking really cute in Sasuke's eyes.

"That would be nice." Sasuke said getting up and making the golden fox fall off of him.

"Let's go then," Naruto said and ran away from him laughing.

This only encouraged Sasuke's primal instincts to mate but his brain went with logic because he knew it would be a mistake otherwise. He was just so happy that Naruto actually seemed interested in him in the first place. He liked seeing the fox running ahead of him and couldn't take his eyes off his back side.

"Sasuke, you pervert. Why do you keep staring at my ass?" Naruto inquired in an amused tone wiggling his tail.

"I like the look of it." Sasuke said honestly as Naruto circled him.

"Well... yours doesn't look so bad either." Naruto said going under him and rubbing his whole body against Sasuke making him release a small groan at the contact.

Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he was the only one in torment or did Naruto feel the way he did. Naruto generally didn't seem like a sexual creature, he seemed to be the creature to like to tease someone. Thankfully he didn't tease others sexually like he did him or he would be fighting way more animals. As they were staring at each other they heard a howl signaling them to come back to their area. They did what was expected of them and went back to camp seeing the mating rituals were being set up. It was two this time, Temari and Shikamaru and Lee and Sakura. They would be in the woods by themselves, rutting and away from everyone for two weeks.

Naruto recalled when his brother and Itachi were gone for those two weeks but from what his brother said they never did anything. Proper mating was required so by the next spring there will be new babies for the pack. A lot of the new mates were young so he could understand why they wouldn't want to rut and hunt for two weeks. He can picture how lazy Shikamaru was going to be during the two weeks. It made him chuckle, making Sasuke look at him curiously.

"Nothing, just thinking how lazy Shikamaru is going to be for two weeks." Naruto said laughing.

It seemed Kiba was next to him in a second laughing along with him.

"That's so fucking true." Kiba said loudly only to get glared at by Minato and Kushina.

He bowed his head in apology, only to look up and see his friend glaring at him. Seems like Shikamaru heard them also or just Kiba. Naruto chuckled in his tail not wanting to get in trouble with his parents or friend.

After the mating ritual was done Shikamaru had flowers wrapped around his neck and tail. He tried getting out of it only to get help from Naruto and his father Shikaku.

"Good luck on the chase." Naruto said with a grin.

When he mated he would have the most fun for the run because he would make it hard for which he was mating. Sasuke left him alone while he spoke to his best friend. Kiba bounded to Sasuke to talk to him.

"How is getting to know Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I am enjoying it." Sasuke said not mentioning the horror his mating instincts were putting him through.

"I can smell the irritation on you from not mating with him." Kiba said clearly not going to let Sasuke go with not telling the whole truth.

"Fine, I am irritated but it's because my instincts are driving me crazy." Sasuke said honestly pacing back and forth.

"Yeah clearly," Kiba said watching Sasuke with amusement.

"I know I can't force him though." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should, you two keep having others wanting to mate with you guys so it probably would be best to just force him. I'm not saying force him to rut but force him to have your mark and you have his because it's getting ridiculous watching people want you and want him. Eventually Naruto is going to crack too." Kiba said reassuring Sasuke that he was doing the right thing.

"No, I'll be fine. I will wait until he's ready." Sasuke said.

Kiba nodded his head thinking Sasuke did the right thing. He didn't understand why Naruto made him say that but he was sure it was because he wanted to know his response. In Kiba's opinion that was a good response.

"I do hope you guys get mated soon because another group of foxes will be here soon and I know the girl is definitely going to want to mate with you." Kiba said making Sasuke look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're a strong unmated male and that's what she looks for. Just watch out for her. She is a pure red fox with green eyes. It's Naruto's cousin too by the way." Kiba said walking away.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a blessing in disguise or not but that could be a really good thing and goes his way or a really bad thing and goes south. He hoped for it to go his way through because he didn't want it any other way.

(Two Days Later)

"Kiba, how did you even meet your mate? And when are you going to introduce us? She better not want Sasuke." Naruto asked grumbling the last part.

In the past two days Naruto has been really possessive over Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really know where it was coming from but he liked it. One problem though was that Naruto didn't let him out of his sight ever. Don't get Sasuke wrong he liked how possessive his future mate was but he didn't know what to make of it.

"She's not going to want Sasuke!" Kiba screamed appalled.

"Well she better not because I will attack her." Naruto growled.

"Chill out," Sasuke said gently rubbing on him.

Naruto made a purring type sound of contentment. It was quite cute if he wasn't just trying to calm the temperamental golden fox down.

Kiba didn't say anything just kept leading them back to Hinata's family den.

"HINATA! Come outside." Kiba screamed.

A wolf came out but it was a male and then you saw a timid wolf behind him.

"Have a little respect you damn heathen." The grey and white wolf growled baring his teeth.

That made Naruto bare his teeth and in turn made Sasuke bare his.

"Ne-ji ca-lm down." The girl wolf mumbled stuttering.

"Naruto, Sasuke, please calm yourself." Kiba said standing in front of them and then turned around to look at Neji. "Sorry, I forgot that you're a very reserved family. I came to introduce my best friend to Hinata." Kiba said with a warm smile instead of his usual grin.

"Apology accepted, Hinata I will be inside." Neji said and walked into the cave but watched from the inside.

"H-I Kiba, its ni-ce to me-et you." Hinata said stuttering away looking at Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said with a fox smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he didn't feel like it was his place.

"Sasuke is behind Naruto. That's his mate." Kiba said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads and Sasuke laid by Naruto's feet to wait until they were done talking to each other. After a while of them being there Hinata stopped stuttering.

"It was nice to meet you. See you later Kiba," Naruto said walking away with Sasuke.

"Naru, can I go talk to my mother really quick." Sasuke asked rubbing against him harshly.

Naruto purred at the feeling, his instincts were telling him to say no but he knew he had to go and talk to his own mom about what was happening with him.

"Ok, I will see you at dinner." Naruto said turning to his own mothers cave.

Sasuke growled and blocked his way.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the wolf curiously.

Sasuke didn't say anything just rubbed on him again but knocking him over this time. He just kept rubbing on him then licked his muzzle. Naruto rubbed his head on Sasuke then nipped at his mouth.

"You wanted me to rub my scent on you?" Naruto questioned making Sasuke growl.

Naruto stood up and jumped on the black wolf. He thought it was cute how aggressive Sasuke got with just keeping his scent on him. Once they mated they wouldn't have to do it anymore because their scents will linger on the other from the mark alone.

Naruto was on Sasuke's back biting his neck, then his ear, his back, and climbing off to rub all over him especially under his neck. At that moment he just smacked Sasuke with his tail making Sasuke growl playfully.

"See you Sasu," Naruto said and ran toward his mother's den.

Sasuke did the same thing accept in the opposite direction. Everything in him wanted to run back after Naruto but he couldn't. There wouldn't be another mating ritual for two weeks when the other two couples came back. He could still mark him though but he didn't want to do it until they did the mating ritual like his dad told him to do. He said the mark would be stronger.

"Mom, where are you?" Sasuke called out.

"What is it son?" Fugaku said walking toward him.

"Where's mom?" Sasuke asked.

"What you can't talk to me?" Fugaku asked.

"It's not that... I just wanted to talk to mom about Naruto. Nothing against you but you don't know him like mom does." Sasuke said.

"What is it? Maybe I can help." Fugaku asked laying on the floor his son doing the same.

"Well... Naruto has been extremely possessive over me. Don't get me wrong I like it but he won't let me out of his sight. He is even aggressive to other animals that are already mated. I don't know what to do with his possessive behavior. Do you have any ideas?" Sasuke asked putting his head down.

"Yeah he does seem really possessive. I can smell him all over you. He is probably frustrated because he is going through his first heat. Or about to go through his first heat. You're his mate but not at the same time and that are probably driving him crazy. I know when a fox goes in their first heat they are highly aggressive and will lash out. I say just don't give him any reason to attack you. That would definitely be a problem if that happens." Fugaku tries to explain the best way he knows how.

"Did you have this problem too?" Sasuke asked.

"The whole first year even after the mating ritual for me and your mom she was aggressive attacking and snapping at everyone. But when it came to me she was really sweet licking me, cuddling, and other things. I know you haven't done anything with the fox yet so I know it's different. I think you should ask his dad he would know." Fugaku said standing up to take his son out the cave to find Minato.

"Okay," Sasuke said following closely behind his father.

When they finally found Minato he was talking to other foxes and they could tell the younger two foxes weren't mated but the older ones were.

'This must be the girl fox Kiba warned me about.' Sasuke thought. 'I wish Naruto was here.' Sasuke thought as he avoided looking at the unmated vixen.

Karin spotted Sasuke and immediately ran to him.

"UNCLE MINATO!" Karin screamed once she was next to Sasuke.

Minato turned around to see what she was screaming about to see Fugaku and Sasuke and knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I want to mate with him, uncle." Karin said.

"Karin, you can't mate with him. He already has a mate." Minato said.

"He doesn't smell like he's mated, though I do smell Naruto all over him. Why do you smell of my cousin?" Karin asked tilting her head.

"Because he is my mate." Sasuke said.

"That's not possible, how can such a gorgeous wolf want to be with Naruto. That's not fair; you're not completely mated yet so I can try to woo you." Karin said bouncing around.

Sasuke found her annoying and wanted to get away from her quickly. He backed away toward his dad because he didn't want to be by her.

"The only thing between them that isn't official is the fact that they didn't have their mating ceremony, otherwise they a very well mates. If you want to anger Naruto by trying to woo his mate then be my guest just don't expect me to protect you when he gets aggressive." Minato said in an alpha type tone.

"He can't handle a little friendly competition." Karin said rolling her eyes making Sasuke growl.

"Calm," Fugaku whispered to his son.

"Let's go to the river and get that smell off you." Karin said trying to approach Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't hold back on his growl this time but it wasn't his that rang in his ears.

"Get away from my mate." Naruto growled coming out the bushes.

"Like usual you can't handle competition." Karin snarled back.

"IF you had a chance with him he would have never growled at you and backed away from you." Naruto growled.

Sasuke perked up over the fact that his mate knew he didn't want the female fox. But before he even realized it Naruto and the vixen were fighting. I smelled blood and then I saw Minato fly over to the young foxes separating them. I growled but before I could move my father stepped in front of me.

"STOP IT NOW!" Minato growled baring his teeth and growing in size.

Problem was that Naruto didn't back off but Karin shrunk back. Naruto was still growling and trying to bite.

"CALM DOWN NOW!" Minato said looking down at his son.

"Father, let me go to him I can calm him." Sasuke said his father moving and letting him go.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered licking at Naruto's muzzle.

Minato moved away from his niece and son. Karin on the other hand ran back to her parents and brother.

"Are you calm now?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruto.

"I will be," Naruto said then bit Sasuke's ear.

It was deep like the mating mark was supposed to be or in the spot where the mark was meant to be so it was fine. Sasuke growled at Naruto but laid down for Naruto. Fugaku was quite shocked by how his son was being at the moment. It seemed like Sasuke was being submissive to calm his mate. Fugaku was sure that Naruto was also an alpha so he wasn't sure which would be the one to be doing the rutting.

Sasuke tilted his head back so he could feel his mate more. Naruto was biting in the places he could so not to leave the mark.

"Can I do that to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't respond just tilted his head to the side so Sasuke could catch his ear. But unlike Naruto he didn't do that gently, he bit down harshly wanting to show who was in control. He didn't want Naruto to think he would be doing the rutting. He rolled his body over and pulled Naruto down by his ear then licked it licking all around his face. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was his mate and his alone; no other unmated would ever still the young wolf's heart.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke continued to harshly bite him. He licked him every time afterwards.

"I want you to know something..." Sasuke whispered licking his ear.

"What?" Naruto said purring into Sasuke's frame tilting his head back.

"I love you..." Sasuke said.

Naruto was taken back by the confession. He just looked at his soon to be mate with the most honest eyes that made Sasuke lick his mouth.

"You don't have to say it back right now but hopefully one day you can." Sasuke said rubbing his body on him and then walked off to find his father.

Honestly he just wanted to get away from Naruto because he was embarrassed. Naruto thought about what was said to him and then he thought about what his mother and Sasuke's mother said to him earlier that day.

 _"Naruto, what is?" Kushina asked._

 _"I have been acting really weird lately. Way more possessive and aggressive than usual. I have been threatening the other animals if they get to close to Sasuke." Naruto said explaining what he has been doing to Sasuke._

 _"That's just you tried to control the situation. You haven't marked each other yet so it's going to be like that for a while." Mikoto said sitting down by the young fox pawing his head._

 _"Your whole body smells like my son so I'm sure he feels the same way." Mikoto said trying to make Naruto feel better but it didn't make him feel better at all._

 _"I should go and make sure he smells more like me." Naruto said running out his parents cave._

 _"They grow up so fast. He is probably going through his first heat." Kushina said._

That was the last thing Naruto heard before he ran back to Sasuke.

(With Itachi & Kurama)

"You promised." Itachi said planning on not letting his mate get away from his today.

"Not right now Itachi." Kurama said lying down.

Itachi wasn't taking any of that. He got on top of his mate licking and nibbling on his mate's sensitive throat and ears. When Itachi got to the base of the neck Itachi bit down make Kurama submissive rather quickly. Kurama whimpered making Itachi let go and lick him there instead. Kurama knew Itachi wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Kurama is just scared of the thought of having sex and having kids.

"Fine, Itachi. Let's do it." Kurama said purring and rubbing against his mating mark making Itachi growl lustfully.

Itachi bit his mate's neck immediately making Kurama groan and then it happened so quick that he had no time to even whimper before Itachi was ruthless. After a while the pain subsided and Kurama was growling at Itachi to keep going. Itachi wasn't going to stop until he ended up getting his mate pregnant. He loved his fox, mind you it was stressful at times but he still did. Itachi growled when Kurama tried to move away from him making him bite him in the neck. Kurama whimpered but then his own alpha instincts were telling him to fight back. The foxes may be able to get pregnant but that didn't mean they couldn't be alphas. Kurama being the competitive alpha that he was bucked Itachi right off and bit at Itachi but Itachi was on a mission to make his fox submit to him. But submission with two alphas was extremely hard unless an alpha wanted to submit.

"Submit," Itachi growled.

"Make me," Kurama challenged.

He always liked messing with others just like his brother.

They fought for at least seven whole minutes before Itachi was on top of Kurama and bit his throat.

"Submit," Itachi growled.

Kurama whimpered but didn't submit.

"Do it," Itachi growled.

"Fine," Kurama said making Itachi calm down getting on top of him again and go right away inside him.

Let's just say that no one went near that cave for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **The next chapter will be called Mate Ritual & Haunted Past.**_

 _ **Hope you all liked the chapter. Have a good night.**_


	6. Haunted Past & Mating Ritual

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Okay, that is enough from you two," Minato growled at the two that just mated for days arguing over a piece of meat.

Itachi and Kurama were way more aggressive to each other than necessary. Naruto knew it was because they had rutted and found it extremely funny but didn't dare laugh knowing his brother would attack him. He even dared to ask his brother why he was limping to get a growl warning him to not bring the subject up again.

They both growled at Minato but Minato shut it down immediately. Kurama knew not to get on his father's bad side more than Itachi did but Itachi also knew that Kushina would be right behind him and his parents so he chilled out.

"You two will be getting your own cave for now on. No one wants to hear what you two do anymore. And you also fight every night." Minato said stressed like he hasn't slept in a few nights which he hasn't because his cave is near his son's.

"But that's my cave. Naruto has his area, why can't I keep my area?" Kurama complained.

Naruto growled at his brother and swatted him with his tail right in the face making Itachi growl and then that made Sasuke growl. Fugaku was so irritated that he growled at his boys telling them to shut the hell up.

"Because his area is in the middle of nowhere and your area is by all the other caves, you two are loud," Minato said wanting to smack his son with his tail.

"Kura, you don't seem to understand this isn't a debate. You're going to get a new cave preferably away from everyone in the group." Kushina said walking to her mate.

"But mom..." Kurama whined his tail banging on the floor.

"No... You don't seem to realize the whole pack hears your sex life." Kushina said.

That got Kurama uncomfortable when everyone looked away.

"Your two alphas, after all, you can't help but fight for dominance," Fugaku said not helping the situation at all.

Kurama jumped up and ran off embarrassed by everything that was just said. Naruto stood up immediately and chased after his brother screaming that he would bring him back.

"Why did you have to bring this subject up in front of everyone?" Itachi questioned.

"Because I needed to prove a point," Kushina growled, making Itachi back down.

"Our cave is the closest to you two; we would prefer to not hear our son having sex," Minato explained.

That made Itachi look down because now he understood but he also knew how foxes were when it came to their territory.

"Now what I really wanted to talk to you about Fugaku is what made you change locations?" Minato asked making all the Uchiha's tense.

"I would like to tell you separate from the pack," Fugaku said.

"Understandable, but you're in our pack now and it would be safe to have everyone know just for future reference. We want to be prepared if someone tries anything. Shikamaru and Temari at the moment are in no man's land with Sakura and Lee mating so we want to make sure nothing will occur." Minato said and he could see the understanding in Fugaku's eyes.

He knew this could be dangerous for this pack considering they were so large and now they couldn't move to see as their boys took mates.

"It was a snake. He has been following us since Itachi was born; he has an obsession and a pack of his own. He also stays near the humans so we can never approach him directly. He grew this obsession with trying to take my pups. He first tried taking Itachi before Sasuke was born and Mikoto bit his tail off. Then we decided to move again and find the rest of the Uchiha pack and we did. That is when we brought calamity to our own clan. The snake and a few other animals thought we were too much and then started taking us out one by one. It happened slowly at first with one going missing then suddenly as Mikoto and I were on a hunt with one of their cousins we came back but everything was destroyed. Itachi got away he ran to a hiding spot without making a sound." Fugaku explained to look at Itachi.

"I hid in a cliff; I only came out when my mother came to find me. I smelt her and my father so I knew I would be safe." Itachi said.

Sasuke just sat there because he didn't know what else to say considering he wasn't born at that time.

"Where is the cousin?" Minato asked.

"He went to make his own pack, but finds us when he needs too," Mikoto said gently.

"Is that it?" Minato asked.

"No, it was shortly after Sasuke was born and the snake took Sasuke. It took us four months to find Sasuke. Nothing was done to him of course but he couldn't smell anything for a while and wouldn't talk." Fugaku said.

"My virtue was still intact so that's all that matters to me," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said appalled.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking toward the woods itching to go and find his mate. "He didn't touch me and if I knew any better he was scared to. As for what you're all talking about don't you think everyone should be aware of him stealing their young to give to the humans?" Sasuke said shocking everyone.

"If he dares," Kushina growled getting bigger.

"Kushina... honey... calm down you're scaring everyone," Minato said sounding a bit frightened.

Kushina growled but got smaller. Sasuke was shocked to see her grow only ever seeing Naruto get big in size.

"Can I go find Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? I'm right behind you." Naruto said popping behind him with his brother in toll.

"Why did it take you so long?" Sasuke asked running up to him and checking Naruto.

"Why are you acting like that? What's wrong?" Naruto questioned sniffing his mate back because he felt unease from him.

"Nothing," Sasuke said turning back to their family who knew exactly why he was reacting the way he was.

Naruto bit Sasuke's tail to make him stop because he knew something was bothering him and that he just didn't want to say anything.

"Fine, I will tell you now can you let go," Sasuke asked as he turned to his soon to be mate.

Sasuke stood up to talk to his mate in private and Naruto knew that so he closely followed his mate.

"Sasuke, what's bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"Before we came here we were always getting attacked by this snake. He takes young and if he doesn't want them he gives them to humans. He kidnapped me when I was younger. I just don't like to think about it." Sasuke said sighing and brushing his tail against Naruto.

"Really? Your one of the victims of his kidnapping. My poor baby." Naruto said rubbing his body against him.

"I don't need coddling Naruto. I'm fine..." Sasuke was saying to get cut off by a tail smacking him in his face.

"I'm not coddling, I am comforting because you're obviously bothered by the conversation," Naruto said.

Sasuke laid down while Naruto licked his head.

"I didn't even tell them what all happened when I was away from them. Thankfully it wasn't that long." Sasuke whispered in a hurt voice.

"If you want to talk to me about it I will listen," Naruto said tilting his head to the side wanting to be there and bear the weight that his mate seemed to be carrying.

"He talked about using me as a mate. He also had a human that could physically make me into a wolf that could have kids." Sasuke said putting his head under his paw.

Naruto was shocked and wanted to comfort his mate knowing how hard it must have been on such a young pup.

"I don't want any of that to happen to our children," Sasuke said in a distraught voice that saddened Naruto to the core.

"It won't happen to our children. We won't let it." Naruto said rubbing his head against Sasuke's then lay partially on top of him.

"You never know that Naruto. My parents were very efficient in protecting me but I still got taken." Sasuke said.

"I am sure things happen in life but all things will get better. And no matter what I will slaughter whoever tries to touch our pups or kits." Naruto said curling more into Sasuke.

"Yeah but would if they tried to kill you? What would I do then?" Sasuke asked.

"You would slaughter them," Naruto said curling more into him and getting put to sleep from Sasuke's gentle heartbeat.

"You have such confidence in me," Sasuke said licking Naruto and then nuzzling into him and falling asleep with him not knowing someone was watching them with ill intent.

* * *

(By Kurama and Itachi)

"Come on Kurama you can't be that mad about being moved to a different cave," Itachi said to his angry mate.

"I stayed here since I became an adult. This is my cave." Kurama growled.

"Do you not see the problem in that sentence?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Kurama questioned confused.

"It's your cave, not ours," Itachi stated putting his head down.

Kurama whined then went to his mate rubbing against his neck.

"Fine, I will be more helpful," Kurama growled not liking it but seeing what Itachi was saying.

"Thanks love," Itachi said and rubbed on his mate with a wolf smirk on his face. "Let's get going then your father will be showing us where the other caves are," Itachi said happily as Kurama moped as he walked out the cave.

"Come on Kurama don't be such a baby," Minato said when he saw his older kit.

"Shut up dad," Kurama groaned.

"Does anyone know where Naruto and Sasuke are?" Mikoto asked.

"Maybe by the open fields, have Kiba and Shikamaru go and get them," Minato said as he walked away with his older son.

Shikamaru and Kiba walked to the open fields by the cliff where they knew their best friend was at all the time.

"Naruto," Kiba called.

As they walked closer to where they usually find Naruto they heard growling.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called.

There was another growl.

"Sasuke your parents want you to come back to the group," Shikamaru said deciding it would be best to stay away.

There was another growl that made Shikamaru ignore what their instincts were telling them and go to Naruto to find a snake circling them.

"Shikamaru gets my mom," Naruto growled as he laid there.

"Kiba stays here and charges if that snake tries to take Naruto or Sasuke," Shikamaru said and ran off.

Kiba growled at the snake to get its attention. That's when it took to focus on Kiba and Naruto got big stepping on it to squish it.

"Naruto what the fuck was that about?" Kiba asked scared for his fox friend.

"I don't even know what to say to that honestly," Naruto said pulling his mate by his ear to drag him along since Sasuke seemed shocked.

That's when they heard all their parents including Naruto's parents being in their big form.

"What happened?" Minato asked a vibrating growl through the field.

"A snake knows where we're located," Sasuke said shaking himself out of the shock and wrapping himself around Naruto.

Naruto appreciated the comfort but he felt like Sasuke needed it more than he did.

"So, do you think we should move locations?" Minato asked looking toward Fugaku.

"He isn't going to come around here until mating season is over that's how he always is then we should move locations," Fugaku said.

Sasuke started growling and pacing back and forth not comfortable that his mate was becoming a target.

"Maybe we should get the mating ceremony started Kushina. It looks like they are both getting restless about not being connected and freaked out with fear that someone is going to take their mate away." Minato whispered to his mate.

"Yeah, we will do the mating ritual tomorrow morning," Kushina said to her mate but everyone around them heard.

"But I thought the mating ritual was at certain times?" Fugaku asked.

"It normally is but the two of them are getting restless thinking someone is going to take their mate. It is going to get dangerous but we need to do it." Minato said.

"Won't that mess up the procreation between the two?" Fugaku asked worried about the future kits or pups the two would have.

"Not if we do this properly it won't," Minato said walking off with Fugaku following right behind him.

"Did you hear that Sasuke? We are going to be mated tomorrow morning." Naruto said excited jumping onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke didn't mind the weight on his back and actually relished at the feeling.

"I am happy," Sasuke said biting Naruto's ear gently.

Sasuke carried Naruto on his back as Naruto gently licked the back of Sasuke's neck making Sasuke sigh with content. They didn't know snake eyes were on them nor did they know when it made its fast escape but they knew what happened today wasn't going to be the last time they dealt with the snake by no means.

The next day it was an eventful day full of people getting ready for what everyone had to do for the ceremony. When the ceremony was finally started the two were in a field of flowers. The flowers were wrapped around them and Naruto tried to squirm out of them just like Sasuke was and both of their fathers and brothers came to help them. They were happy and as the ritual was ending Naruto was told his farewells.

"Naruto you give him a hell of a run," Kurama said with a smirk.

"I will," Naruto said with a smile so big that it blinded them.

"Sasuke don't let the fox win," Itachi growled thinking about the trouble he had with his own mate.

"I will win this brother," Sasuke said not sure about his brother's flashbacks.

"If any trouble comes to you return back home immediately," Minato said to the pair.

"Understood," they both said.

"You're off," Minato said looking at his son then looked at Sasuke who was struggling to stay still. "You can go now," Minato said and Sasuke was off without hesitation.

Naruto was at least a mile ahead of Sasuke but he could sense Sasuke coming and he was coming fast. When he did finally catch up the wolf jumped on Naruto's back but Naruto grew and knocked him off with a chuckle making Sasuke growl.

They fought for at least five minutes before Naruto started to run away again. Sasuke didn't give up the chase and when he finally did catch up to Naruto he laid down next to him placing his head on his back.

Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke and started licking his ear and paws. Sasuke was enjoying his little bathing section when he felt nipping at his ears and by his neck. He loved that feeling and then he felt the teeth lodge into his neck deeply and without him knowing it groaned deeply only to flip Naruto over and biting Naruto in the back of his neck deeply. It was a deep bite and that led to them both biting deeper and deeper.

It was gentle but aggressive and when the imprints were on both of them Naruto ran away again. He ran toward water leading his mate to the water. Sasuke wasn't far behind though and kept up with him not wanting to lose sight of him.

The moment the water was in sight Naruto jumped into the water and Sasuke followed after him.

"I want you now," Sasuke growled getting a foxy smirk from Naruto.

Naruto just went under the water nipping at Sasuke's paws under water then came back up and rubbed against the mark on Sasuke's neck making Sasuke growl. It was a low warning growl that made Naruto very happy that he was making his mate so aggressive to want to mate. Before Sasuke even noticed his neck bit by his mate and a mark was being formed making him howls in satisfaction. He was absolutely happy that his mate was so eager to claim him that he shoved his mate down and bit him under his neck.

What happened next was so quick that Naruto didn't process it until he felt a bite on his neck and something going into his hole. They were consummating.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned as he moved back closer to the wolf.

They were in the woods for the two weeks and enjoy mating as much as they could. They were going to be together forever so when they left the woods, they were happily mates and would terrorize the world together. At the very least that's what the two thought.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Everyone who read from me last year do you remember the November request month that I did? If you do you can make your request for what story you want me to write a chapter from. Let me know it can be an out of all my open stories now. All my new stories I just recently posted and my older stories as long as there already open. If I don't get any requests that is fine but I am giving everyone a chance to get an update faster than usual. You can request two stories._**


End file.
